1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of bending operations and a bending system using the same, and more particularly to a method of bending operations in a plate material such as sheet metal by using a bending press such as a press brake, and a bending system using that method.
2. Prior Art
When various parts or products with complicated shapes are manufactured by bending operation, various preparation steps have to be carried out before actual bending operation. Examples of such preparation steps are as follows: determining the order of bending operations along bending lines; arranging bending tools on a bending press; and adjusting the positions of the bending tools in the bending press. In fact, conventionally, enormous working hours has been wasted to carry out these preparation steps. Further, when a bending operation for manufacturing a specific product has been finished, the data concerning the preparation steps has been thrown away. Thus, even when products that are the same as or similar to the previous product are manufactured later, the preparation steps had to be carried out again.